Machine-to-Machine, M2M, networks and the M2M services supported by such networks represent an increasing area of interest and importance. While they should be understood as non-limiting examples in the context of this disclosure, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute, ETSI, provides a number of detailed technical specifications relating to M2M networks, including: TS 102 689, Machine-to-Machine communications (M2M); M2M service requirements; TS 102 690, Machine-to-Machine communications (M2M); Functional architecture; TS 102 921, Machine-to-Machine communications (M2M); mIa, dIa and mId interfaces; and TR 102 725. Machine-to-Machine communications (M2M); Definitions.
M2M networks include a number of different M2M entities, including Device Applications or DAs, Device Services Capability Layers or D-SCLs, Gateway Applications or GAs, Gateway SCLs or G-SCLs, and Network Applications or NAs, and Network SCLs or N-SCLs. In general, SCLs are an M2M concept standardized by ETSI. An SCL is an abstraction layer where common functionalities are implemented to serve various M2M applications, maintain M2M application data, etc. The N-SCL or NSCL in particular is an important entity, residing at the core of the M2M network hierarchy and generally holding registration information and other configuration and operation data associated with the various M2M entities that are registered with the NSCL and communicate via the NSCL.
In practice, the NSCL is instantiated by a computer system, e.g., one or more servers, which may be referred to as a “network node” or “NSCL node”. If the network node hosting the NSCL crashes because of a software or hardware fault, power loss, or other abnormal event, the network node must reset, including re-instantiation of the NSCL. However, as a general proposition, the overall “state” of the NSCL as existent immediately prior to the crash will be lost. For example, M2M registrations and associated registration information maintained at the NSCL prior to the crash generally will be lost, as will information about M2M collections, M2M data, etc.